


Project Alter Ego

by RyuHime21



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Brainwashing, Corruption, Crossdressing, F/F, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuHime21/pseuds/RyuHime21
Summary: the Ultimate Despair during the killing game in her attempt to kill Kyoko tactfully counter the detective's plane when Makoto survives, converting him into a past version of her with some tweaks.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Ryoko Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I originally post these at DeviantArt @XrosMediaYT where I also have art mostly, the ones I have in the works will be the same but I might post here at the same time or after. this story is an ongoing thing originally built as separate stories when I have an idea, thus theirs no planned end.

In the control room, Junko was board out of her despair filled mind, she needed a project that could cause a chain of despair. thinking back to her old plans suddenly she was reminded of one of her best ones. “How can I change this up and who should be the target" looking back at who is still alive she considered them all, but one was too perfect. "Makoto is pretty plan but that makes him perfect and I definitely would love to see how he falls" drooling from the thought of all the things she wants to do “Now just to wait for the perfect time to snatch him up or I could make one upupupupup"

Makoto is labeled the blackened and executed but saved by Alter Ego, Junko so happy for this snatches him up sending a Monokuma to knock him out when he is still recovering from the fall. meanwhile, getting everything ready for the revival.

In Junko’s old room now remodeled laid a heavily sedated Makoto, in a short Monokuma themed nightgown that gives a little peek of his red string bikini bottom. adding red hair extensions to his now scarlet dyed hair and the true mastermind added some fade only Monokuma themed makeup that could last six months without reapplying." you look so cute you'll totally stand out around those predictable chumps you might even put Gravure models to shame when I’m done" adding headphones to his head Junko’s forms a depraved smile thinking of all the despairing things that could happen to her Ryoko, " altering your memories again could cause permanent damage, I guess that's more despair for you"

The new drug she made with the combination hormones boosters and blockers, enhancements drugs, and steroids which were injected into Makoto's chest and butt. Junko repeated her process with two more for each breast and cheek " I hope when you fully developed your bustier than that swimmer girl or athletic girl from the previous class I made fall into despair".

Looking around the room Junko thinks about what else she can do to spice it up, add some character to represent the new Ryoko. the room already had a makeup desk, a board that has hints to help Ryoko find out about herself, a Kyoko Shrine corner, a closet full of clothes that are a mix of a feminine version of Makoto's causal, Softcore Gravure, and Junko’s many styles. then the Despair Queen got an idea, a camera for the new Ryoko to record her day to remember more about her, dressing as Ryoko pretending to be the new her starting her off before getting bored.

"I wonder how much they'll love our stoic detective and this corner I've made for her" looking at all the pictures of Kyoko Junko took from her cameras all around the school. leaving the room to let her new toy rest and adjust to the amped hormones treatment.

\------------  
In the control room, Junko makes two videos one for implant a Pseudo her into Ryoko and the other to make him/her love Kyoko more to Watch in private. the audio recording Makotos listening to currently installing the new Ryuko’s base identity and interest in Makoto.  
\------------

the Next day

Ryoko wakes up in their room " where am I?" staring at the room as they got up almost falling over from her top and bottom-heavy body "I don't remember my chest being that big at all and the same goes from my butt" feeling her bloated bubble butt. Searching looking at wall noticing a board, examining it she realized things "so my name is Ryoko Otonashi, I’m the Super High School Level Analyst and a former student at Hopes Peak Academy with memory issues which explains theses notes".  
Walking around more she sees the Kyoko Shrine as her heartbeats, face turns red and drools uncontrollably forcing her herself to turn away “why do I suddenly feel this hot? I need to calm down”. Pushing her wobbly legs to her TV stand to see a camera, watching herself unaware for the bear behind her.

"oh, so your awake, fantastic, lets got" the bear blitzes Ryoko gagging, blindfolding and binding Yukos arms and legs, carrying her off to the monitoring room, Locking it. Monokuma disappears after being released and she starts to hear heel Clacking as she’s faced with a Glamorous yet terrifying girl looking into their eyes scared to analyze her.

“don’t be frightened Ryoko I won't hurt you, we are the same after all” picking up her alter ego and sitting her down “don’t say anything ill explain everything” sitting behind her playing with Ryoko’s Hair, talking softly in her ear. “your name is Ryoko Otonashi the ultimate analyst and you're my Alter Ego a me who hasn’t fallen into the sea of Despair filled with hope aren’t you licky” with nothing to say she stayed silent “ I made a new you but of course I won’t tell you who you where that’s a surprise for you graduate”

Junko stops playing with Ryoko and turns her chair to play all the relevant events up to now, erased memories excluding Makotos, the worlds condition, murders, and exactions “ this was all set off by me and our sister, you should feel responsible too since you’re the result of the first memory manipulation experiment the reason why everyone’s the way they are and why they killed each other”. Junko making Ryoko feel guilty and traumatized at the same time continued “ you can be different from me, I want to see how you live, see how the person who has faith in you will treat you, see how you will treat her and see if you fall like I have because one wrong choice from either could lead you to do what I have or worse”.

“I would never want to be like you, I’ll be better” the Alter Ego builds up the courage she got from Makoto to reply to this revelation “ words are cheap, I think watching is better but remember their a part of me is in you, all it takes is a little trigger to come out” showing Ryoko a picture of her dead romance interest “ when I was you I killed him coming to my senses and felt true despair, will you do the same one day to her? If you bore me, I might make you do the same so don’t disappoint or majorly interfere with me”.

Junko stands up forcing Ryoko up with her, dragging her to the hidden part of the monitoring room with Ryoko on her lap, watching everyone go about their day “ ill personally take you back at night kay Ego-chan, just sit here and watch with me like a true mastermind would btw you can’t tell anyone about what I said understand” pouting Ryoko replies “ I don’t want to be here with you but I guess I have no choice the way I’m dressed now and I understand” Satisfied with the response Junko turns the screens to the Kyoko and Byakuya channels getting interesting reactions from Ryoko “ so those are your types?” getting no vocal response for Ryoko.

\-----------  
Nighttime

Carrying a Tried Ryuko to Bed, Junko leaves the girl in her bed with a key to Kyoko's room in on her bed, going to Kyoko's room with a key and note to formally Junko now Ryoko’s room. Kyoko walking at night runs into Monokuma who knows she up to something. “what do you want Monokuma?” “oh just to tell you I know your up to something but I forgive you as long as you do something for me” intrigued Kyoko asks “ what would that be” satisfied with the response Monokuma gives his demands “ in your room theirs a key to a certain room with a special someone I'm sure you’ll figure out who it is when you see them, watch them and specifically don’t tell them anything about who they were and stand by their side, share nothing about your private talks with them to others and I’ll ignore most of what you do, I might even tell you where you father is if you do well the first day”.

“fine I’ll agree to your terms” Turing from her the bear responds “good, everything you’ll need is in your room, have a good stroll, and be good to her” popping out of reality. In her room she sees the key and notes reading it silently going to the room to see a girl sleeping. “so, this is where you were? I'm sorry I failed t get to you in time or predict the mastermind's next action, Well I’ll be here when you wake up” holding the redhead's hand delaying her plan a day since they’ll need all the help they can get.


	2. OkoOko's Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Ryoko Rebirth, Junko makes the former Makoto now Ryoko bond with Kyoko to build their relationship. twisting the new Ryoko in ways to make their relationship more interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Junko found Makoto before Kyoko after the false trial making him into who she was once Ryoko Ototnashi, now with modification and a deep love for Kyoko  
> Original:https://www.deviantart.com/xrosmediayt/art/Project-Alter-Ego-OkoOko-s-Beginning-854828915

In the control room, Junko watches her sleeping experiment and their crush holding hands. Anticipating what was going to happen next “ I didn’t think they would move to hand holding this quick, it hasn’t even been a day” using her analytical talent brainstorming “ how can I push them further, what would they like to do?”.

“Puhuhu I have the perfect date idea for them”

In Ryoko’s Room, Kyokolets go of Ryoko's hand, covering her up. Before Leaving the detective starts inspecting the room, making sure not to make too much noise finding a specific spot interesting. “ I don’t know how to feel about this or why Monokuma set this up, I’ll have to ask about this tomorrow”. Finishing her evaluation Kyoko leaves the room going to her own.

“now let’s look at this note and see what Monokuma Wants”

Dear Kyoko

I’m personally writing this to tell you that you’ll be OUR lucky girls’ partner, you have deduced that she is or WAS Makoto but NOW she Ryoko. If you tell her anything about her FORMER self bad thing will happen and you will be the trigger so watch your step or you’ll have your own personal monster. She cannot tell you this, but I’ve told her things about your missing memories that she can’t tell you so don’t ask kay. I will be busy for five days so do spend time with OUR cute innocent amnesiac.

Sincerely Your caring Headmaster

P.S do try to keep her away from the others I cannot say what the pressure or surprise might do to her fragile heart or mind.

“ so that’s your game, Fine ill play along,” Kyoko says before going to sleep. Waking up Kyoko is surprised by another note by her bed, shorter than the last telling her to keep a journal of Ryoko's day and that she can go most places in the building as long as Ryoko is with her besides the media room. Leaving her room to see how Ryoko is doing, opening the door to see half-naked Ryoko wearing the same Lingerie as Kyoko recording the start of her day as part of her video journal, Infront of the Kyoko Shrine.

Surprised at the Sight Kyoko Just watches letting her finish, when Ryoko was done Kyoko finally asks “ Why are you doing that half-naked” Ryoko responds “ well when I woke up I felt like I almost forgot what happened yesterday so I wanted to record them before I forgot” getting up Ryoko Hugs Kyoko due to a hounding urge, blushing as she happily sighs. “ that quite the greeting, why don’t I help you get dressed, then let's spend the day together” Hugging her tighter “okay, I can’t refuse you”

Dressed in a red sweater starting at her shoulders covering the rest of her Torso allowing cleavage to show at the top, black skirt, red and black tights leaving only her black heel shoes with a red bottom. “ can we go to the Library Kyoko I want to see what mystery novels it has” indulging Ryoko, Kyoko agrees to survey the hall to get there as unnoticed as possible.

In the Library when they entered JunkoLocked the door so the two would be uninterrupted, together they read Novels and case files using their deductive reasoning to discuss the how’s and who’s of the cases and stories. Kyoko came to realize the Ryoko from this morning and the one reading with her is different. switching into a pure and unbiased analysis, her emotions now channeled into an unemotionally cold analyzing mode.

Night soon came as the two went back to Ryoko's room, where she recorded in her video Journal except now with Kyoko by her side, her voice overflowing with Joy. Ryoko while in a good mood Kyoko asks about the Shrine “ I’ve been wondering Ryokodid you build this, also how do you feel about it?” Ryoko face lit up to here her love ask about it “ I think Monokuma or the person behind him built it for me, just like how they decorated my room and give me gifts like my wardrobe, none the less I love it as it reminds me of you which makes me feel happy and whole”

The part about feeling whole intrigued her “why would you need to feel whole?” grabbing and gripping the gloved hand of Kyoko “ for some reason I feel like I'm missing a part of myself and I cant fill it but when you're around I feel whole, complete” looking at Kyoko Desperately “ you won’t leave me will you?”. Understanding her position Kyokoreassures Ryoko “don’t worry ill be here for you, now why don’t we go to sleep? I'll see you for our time together tomorrow” helping the Amnesiac go to sleep Kyoko goes to her room to log today's events and revelations.

Day two started unexpectedly for the Detective, waking up with lingerie-clad Ryoko by her in bed. “how did things end up this way?” Nuggging the redhead awake “Hey Kyoko, good morning, it's morning right?” Kyoko Nods “so what are you doing in my room?”.

“Well the simple answer is I felt tired walking the hall at night and your room was closet to me”

“why were you in the halls at night?”

“When I went to sleep I had a dream you were eating something I made with a big smile, then I woke up with a desire to try cooking it but it didn’t come out like in my dream. The door was open and the fridge was full so I attempted to cook”

“So where’s the food you made?” before getting to answer Monokuma appeared “ here it is personally delivered by your dear headmaster” giving it to Kyoko.

Opening it to see a simple Japanese single layer Bento style meal consisting of Rice Topped with sliced chicken breast layered with BBQ sauce, “ what I dreamed looked fancier but I did the best I could with what I remember from my dream”.

Taking a bit Kyoko savers the taste as both the bear and redhead look in anticipation to her opinion “ its quite good but maybe a little less sauce and more meat to balance the rice content next time” Ryoko's eyes lit up with joy “ okay ill try to remember for next time” Monokuma interrupts the joyous moment “well is that wonderful” taking a picture to memorialize Ryoko's growth “ well ill leave you to ladies to your business” popping out of the room.

“so I'm curious why are you half-naked?” blushing “well it would be too hot to sleep fully clothed so I took them off” nodding her head “ well why don’t we get you dresses and explore the school”. Ryoko Jumps of the bed “ okay” dressing in a new outfit similar to Kyoko's expect her shirt had a chibi Kyoko face on it.

The Two explored the Chemical Lab and Bio Areas unnoticed, Ryoko analyzing everything she could as Kyokoindulged her curiosity about what all of them are for. Kyoko recording the redhead as requested talking about her day and what she’s learned, Kyokointerjecting from time to time.

The rest of their remaining days operated similarly to the previous one, Ryoko would be In Kyoko's Room with a new Meal which was always different due to her not remembering the specific of what she did in the previous day but held at least one improvement from the previous dish. followed by the redhead recording her morning and dressing in something different among her Garvourish/Kyoko mix wardrobe, exploring some new room, or spending time in the Library. Ending the day recording the events of the day at the Kyoko Shrine falling asleep in her own room this time.

Meanwhile, in the control room “well there having fun, the detective sure knows how to show my baby a good time” deciding its time to spice things up, Junko gets Monokuma to bring Ryoko to the video room. “wakey wakey Ryo-chan” slapping the girl playfully awake till she does, “good girl your despairingly depraved big sister has a special movie night planned for you.” Ryoko Gagged, her eyes now latched open, pumped with adrenalin and latched down with headphones on forced to not just watch but listen “this will help Immerse you” putting headphones on Ryoko.

Ryoko watched a hypnotic video titled How Not To Bore Yourself in style with skill- Junko Edition Programming Junkos Many personalities, Fashion Knowledge, and skills deep in her mind. Next was how to be a desperately Clingily lover staring Toko implanting Tokos behavioral patter into Ryoko. “finally, on the last one that I'm sure you’ll love” knowing Ryoko can’t hear her, Junko plays the life of Kyoko Kiragiri ft. Jin Kiragiri’ documenting Kyoko's life. All at a minimum of 1 hour and a max of 2 hours.

After the film was over Junko looked over to Ryoko, her eyes red, mouth drooling likely from the programming from the Toko video added onto her Kyoko lust installed from the original programming. Taking the headphones off and the gag out “Hey Ryo-chan what did you think?” Ryoko to tired to answer was silent, Junko takes the latches off her eyes as they fall immediately. Inspecting her body Junkosees a wet Spot on Ryoko's panties giggling “ I knew you liked her but you’re even dirtier than in thought, maybe the Toko video was too much but whatever that makes it more interesting, ill let your GF change you ”. Going to the control room making Monokuma takes Ryoko to Kyoko's Room.

Kyoko having wandered around the school solo investigating using her extra time to her advantage, calling it a day not surprised to see Ryoko in her bed. what intrigued her was that Ryoko looked completely exhausted, motionless where she usually sleeps comfortably from Kyoko's experience.

“ she seems too exhausted to have come on her own, I deduce Monokuma did something to slow me down, I probably should ask, plus I doubt she’ll give me a conclusive answer at the moment” undressing Kyoko sleeps next to Ryoko hugging the redhead as the detective feel asleep.

The next day came and Kyoko was ready to set her plan into action, releasing Ryoko from her embrace gets dressed, when fully dressed the detective was ready to take Ryoko to her room. Monokuma popped into her room with Ryoko's clothes in hand giving them to the detective, telling her to change Ryoko's panties to dry ones. Before Monokuma could leave Kyoko asked.

“Hey Monokuma I have a wager for you, I want a retrial,” Monokuma with a mix of surprise and interest asked, “for who and why should I?”. happy he took the bait the detective answered, “ for Mokuro and besides if there’s nothing wrong with the previous trial you should have no issues with my request, endless your hiding something behind it”. Amused the two-tone bear agrees “ fine but if you fail to change the outcome sleepyhead over their will have to make a hard choice and you'll have to stick by her forever, the others might be killed or worse. call me when you talk to the others and I'm usually watching Ryokoso I will know her response is.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to the other make sure to keep your end of the bargain,” Kyoko said as Monokumaabout to leave telling her the investigation would start tomorrow if everyone agreed. Kyoko dresses the still tired Ryoko who woke up for a few second, Kyoko asked her while she was awake.

“hey Ryoko will I've challenge Monokuma to a retrial the might put all our lives at risk, do you trust me enough to along with this” feeling her mind fade to uncommonness again Ryoko Responds “ yes, I’ll go anywhere and do anything if it's with you” her eyes feeling heavy.

“Alright, thank you” happy with the response continuing “I’ll finish dressing you but ill have to leave for a bit I’ll try to be back asap”. Ryoko Nods giving into tiredness as Kyoko does as she promises before leaving to meet the others. Ready to tell everyone her plan and prepare to introduce and explained Ryoko's existence to the group.


End file.
